Rune
by Alec's.pet.human
Summary: I've always wondered who Alec saw when Clary had to prove that she could create new runes in City of Glass. One-shot.


**So I've always wondered who Alec saw when Clary had to prove she could create new runes. I've been trying to find one but so far I've not so I'm just going to write my version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassie Clare does. And the dialogue at the beginning isn't mine, it's Cassie's.**

* * *

"She's not lying." Definetly not lying. Alec knew this because he remembers when he tried that fearless rune and almost told his parents that he was seeing someone. Well he did. But he didn't say who. He was about to, though. And that probably would've been the scariest moment moment of his life. Well, second scariest. The first was when he was about to experience one of his many first.

"I've seen her create a rune. She even used it on me. It worked." Oh it so worked. If it weren't for Magnus then he'd have told his parents about his relationship with said Warlock. Which makes Alec question why he did it in the first place.

A few exchanges are made and then Clary is drawing out her stele and is making a rune on the inside of her wrist. A few moments later Alec sees Magnus standing where she stood. And this makes him question what rune is it that she drew. He quickly glances at Magnus where he is to his right and back to where Clary stood. Yep, he's still there.

More exchanges and they decide to think it over and then your passing Magnus, whispering to him to meet you outside.

* * *

"Who'd you see?" Alec immediately blurts out. Well at least he had the decency to look embarrassed afterwards.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you'd actually care," Magnus' tone had an edge to it. Alec could tell that much.

"I'll tell you who I saw. And I was fairly surprised that I didn't realize it beforehand," Alec's voice was slightly shaky.

"I frankly don't care if you were surprised to see Jace," Magnus replied with a bitter tone.

Alec chose to ignore this and continue on with what he was saying. "No, it wasn't Jace. Although he did tell me that love makes us liars. And it's true because all this time I've been basically lying to everyone. I seem like I barely know you, yet you truly mean everything to me. And I hate that I've been treating you as such and you're not really acknowledging my existence. And I wish I could be how I am when we're alone. Confident enough to kiss you and wrap my arms around you like there's no one else in the world. And I remember all those times you had to lie for me. Which makes me think that if you'd do that for me, then you might love me. Which you shouldn't because I'm not really worth all this."

By this point, Alec was looking at the ground, looking more vulnerable than ever, "And I know it seems rather pointeless now that I apologize for everything you've been through, you don't deserve this. I'm sorry. I just wish that'd I'd stop being afraid of what people will think of me. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Magnus had him pressed against the wall behind him and was kissing him frantically. Mouths moved in perfect harmony, teeth clashed against each other, and tongues moved in perfect synchronization with the other. Alec had his pale hands tangled in Magnus's hair and Magnus had his hands on either side of his body, trapping him against the wall. Magnus started to press even more and Alec was fairly certain that he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Magnus pulled back after what seemed like an eternity and he was left panting from the make-out. "By the Angel, I must really love you."

Alec was blushing like crazy, yet grinning like a madman. "And I, you."

Magnus wanted to actually hear him say it so he told him as much, "Nuh uh, I want you to say it. Out loud. Where I can hear you."

There's a beat of silence and then whispered words-"I-I love you."

"I love you, Alexander. So much."

Magnus leans in to peck his lips one more time and then starts nibbling on his neck. Alec is fairly sure that they've been out there far more than 30 minutes. "Magnus, we..should...probably go back inside now," he tries to bite back a moan because now Magnus's lips are on his neck.

He pulls back from his pulse point and gives him a sly grin before continuing what he was doing. "Magnus, seriously, come on we have to go back." Magnus finally pulls back and he knows he left his mark on him.

"I love you so much, Alexander."

"I love you, too, Magnus." And this time he says it without hesitating.

* * *

Later on, Isabelle asks him, "Hey Alec, what's that on your neck?" and she has that knowing smirk on her face. Alec immediately slaps a hand over his neck and mumbles something under his breath.

* * *

**Jc: Welp, review and/favorite. Hope you enjoyed it! :) **


End file.
